Good witch, Bad Witch
by swampmilk
Summary: Bonnie left Mystic Falls four years ago and she's not planning on returning so soon but recklessness and bad decisions cost her freedom and now she's stuck with Kol and the Mikaelsons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J Smith & the CW.**

* * *

Bonnie's not the first witch to have gone rogue. There were others before her. Others like Greta who got tired of being servants of nature and succumbed to the temptation of what the dark side has to offer. Bonnie knows she's a hypocrite (and she has learn not to hate herself for it) but she thinks she rather just _die _than to work with _vampires. _She may have started dabbling in 'dark' magic again but she's not about to cross the line she has drawn for herself.

Bonnie's not happy to be here. She's currently in the neighboring town of Mystic Falls and despite being miles apart from_ that_ place she can't help but feel agitated at the thought of being so close to _them. _She's about to leave after having dealt with the vampire infestation in this town when she hears him_._

_"_My, my, if it isn't the Bennett witch. Long time no see darling."

Bonnie scowls at the sight of Kol smirking at her. She wants to get the hell out of this place, faraway from here to a seedy pub and get drunk but of course she had to run into someone from her past. She entertains the idea of staking him and ending the whole bloodline of vampires beneath him but the thought loses appeal to her when she figures that she won't get paid for it and she doesn't really like the idea of entangling herself in another Mystic Falls drama. She ignores him and is about to leave but he reaches out to grab her wrist. She's furious at being grabbed at and scorches his skin without thinking. He yells out and let go and she waits tersely for him to attack her but he's grinning and raising his hand in mock surrender.

"Let me buy you a drink?"

* * *

Kol finds drinking with the witch a strange but fun experience. He is sure that four years ago the witch would not have been a great company despite how attractive she was. He has heard about how exasperatingly judgmental and how much of a tight wad she was from his siblings and her 'friends' but the woman in front of him was a far cry from the girl last time. Kol studies Bonnie as she laughed at what he said. She has changed in the four years she left and he likes what he sees. She is older now and is dressed more provocatively and there is an air of recklessness about her which he likes. Kol licks his lips as his eyes travels along her long neck.

"Like what you see Kol?"

Kol raises his brow at the lut in Bonnie's eyes. He watches transfixed as she gets up to leave and turns to look at him slyly. He gets up to follow her. He likes this Bonnie for sure.

She knows that she is not supposed to mix business with pleasure but Kol is not her assignment and she is horny and drunk so she is allowed to have her fun. Kol is thrusting inside her against the wall and Bonnie's almost unraveling when she feels his teeth scraping against her neck.

"Don't. You. Dare." She feels him grinning into her and she knows that he won't listen. She's about to set him on fire but his fingers travel to touch her and she lose herself at this. She's coming and gasping _"K-Kol" _and she feels his fang bites into her and though she may be losing herself in the orgasm she is furious at being bitten so while Kol loses himself with the feeling of her clenching around him and the taste of her blood she is grabbing a wooden stake from her bag with her magic and thrust it into his back. Kol curses and mutters a "fuck!" but he finds himself climaxing at the pain. When the both of them have recovered from their high, and he's removed the stake from his back, Kol grins at her and leans in to kiss her mouth. She is jerking backwards to avoid his kiss and he gives her a confused look.

"You little minx, all that S&M and you can't handle a kiss on the lips. Afraid of falling in love with me witch?"

"Fuck off Kol."

Kol watches as she gathers her bag.

"You're so cruel … where are you headed to? Mystic Falls?"

Bonnie throws him a gloomy look

"Alright, I get it. Jesus you really need to sort out your issues with your _friends. _We could have it all if it wasn't for them."

Bonnie rolls her eyes at him. The last thing she wants is a relationship with a vampire.

"At least give me your number love!"

Kol laughs as she flips him the bird and leaves.

Bonnie knows she should leave town instead of staying, but she is going to throw caution to the wind. Besides it's 3 in the morning and she is tired from work and sex so she currently finds herself in the motel bed. She is even more tired after spelling the motel staff to let her stay free for the night that as soon as her head hit the pillows she lost herself to sleep.

* * *

Kol is humming to himself, feeling pleased at what just happened. It's not everyday that he gets to shag an incredibly hot witch and drinks her blood. He enters the Mikaelson's drawing room and pours himself a glass of scotch.

"You seem rather please with yourself. Oh."

Rebekah makes a face at the smell of Kol, alcohol and sex. There's an underlying scent of seduction and power and she feels her fangs itched. "That person must have been quite the fuck." She is feeling rather hostile because unlike Kol, her night out hasn't been as successful. She is wishing that she had followed Kol instead of Stefan and Klaus. She stole Kol's drink out of spite but he only winks at her as if to indulge in her tantrum.

Sheis annoyed and curious as to who Kol had sex with because Kol has one hell of an appetite and its rare for him to be this satisfied. Kol is not sharing and it is unlike him because usually he always gloats. She throws the glass at the wall and he laughs at her. Klaus frowns upon the mess his sister has made as he strolled into the room. He is aware of how much of a pain she is when she doesn't get what she wants.

"For god sake Rebekah. Stop it with your tantrum, it's your fault you didn't get laid since you refused to compel him in the first place."

"I'm not going to fuck someone who doesn't even have the slightest remote sexual interest in me!"

"You could have made him! You had no trouble compelling him to let you drink for him and it's not like he had any interest in being drunk from!" Klaus bites back.

"It's different Nik! Why can't you get it through your thick skull. Urgh! I should have gone with Kol instead!" Rebekah stomps off but not without shoving hard against Klaus.

"Bitch!" Klaus would have liked to dagger his sister but moves to pour himself a drink instead as Kol snickers at him. "I get it that you were lucky instead" he mutters. He is about to down his alcohol when he paused "have you been fucking a_ witch_?!"

Kol looks at him in surprise before smirking "I'm surprised you can tell."

Klaus scoffed as he finishes his drink "I've been fucking witches for centuries while you slept in your coffin." Klaus feels his bloodlust rising as he takes in the smell. "She let you bite her?" He's impressed at Kol because not many witches would have allowed a vampire to drink from them willingly, especially more so during sex.

"I may have drunk from her without permission."

"I'm surprised you're still alive."

"Don't worry, she staked me for that-"

Klaus rolls his eyes. He's not surprised.

"- while I was fucking her brains out." Kol finishes smugly.

Klaus raises an eyebrow, whoever this witch was she sounded like his type. He's yet to meet a witch or any woman really, who is domineering in bed. They usually tried to play hard to get but once in bed he takes control. He can't help but feels jealous that his baby brother managed to shag a witch whereas he had to settle for a drunken high school girl. He is known for his reputation with witches and he thinks that it is a pity the nasty witch had missed her chance with him.

Kol is not oblivious to his brother's interest in Bonnie. He has no problem with sharing but just this once he wants to be selfish and keep Bonnie to himself. Besides, it's not as if Bonnie ever plans on returning to Mystic Falls at all and even if she did, the chances of her shagging Klaus is impossible to non. He has heard her ranting against Klaus during their impromptu drinking session and the loathing she felt for that particular Mikaelson was strong.

"Good night Nik." He bids Klaus farewell but Klaus is not going to let him go easily. It has been ages since he has shagged a witch or drunk their blood. Damned Mother Nature for making witches impossible to compel.

"Tell me her name Kol!

"I didn't ask her!"

"You liar! I know you know her name. Tell me!" Klaus makes to attack Kol in a headlock and Kol dodges.

_Who's the child with the tantrum now?_

Kol is about to rip the door open and leave when he's met face to face with Stefan.

Stefan is looking confused at the sight of Kol and Kol thinks that Stefan must be even more wasted than he looks because he calls him "_Bonnie?"_

It's only when he hears Klaus shocked voice _"You fucked the Bennett witch?!" _that he then realized Stefan recognized Bonnie's scent and he has inadvertently revealed to them with whom he slept with. He thinks Bonnie will have his hide for this as Klaus and Stefan makes it impossible for him to leave and gruels him on the whereabouts of Bonnie but Kol is actually looking forward to seeing her again even if he risked being staked by her permanently.

* * *

Her head is hurting and the pounding on the door is not helping her situation. It is only 5 AM; 2 hours since she last slept and she is tempted to aneurysm the shit out of the person messing with her sleep. She's about to throw the door open and confront whoever it is on the other side but she pauses when she can feel the presence of death in the air. _Vampire. _She curses at herself- she thought that she has gotten rid of the vermin and she is grabbing her wooden stake when she hears Kol on the other side.

"C'mon darling it's only me, it's okay if you're not decent."

Bonnie automatically regrets for having fucked Kol if it meant having him stalked her like this. She has made enough mistakes today. First for having sex with him, second for overstaying on her welcome here and third for forgetting to spell her location. She throws the door open with her powers and sends Kol flying from the corridor into the tree.

"Leave me alone Kol!"

"Hello _Miss_ _Ben_-_nett."_

She is even angrier with herself when she sees Klaus besides her. She snarls at him and burns him. She is about to make her useless attempt at a getaway when a hard body slams into her. She raises her head from the floor and wishes against hope that she is suffering from a concussion or a hallucination or just about anything really when she founds herself looking into a familiar face.

"Hi Bonnie."

Stefan. Great.

* * *

**I just felt like writing. I have no idea where this is headed though and I'm not liking the pace. It's very abrupt.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie make mistakes. She tries not to be too hard on herself and learns from it but this time round... she can't forgives herself. She is seated in a chair trying to appear as docile and inconspicuous as possible. She knows that her chances of escaping are currently impossible against two Originals and a vampire with a history as a ripper, particularly in her current state of hangover. She thinks her best option is to appear weak so as to not attract Klaus interest. A powerless witch is a useless witch. Klaus has no need for a weak liability. He is most likely to leave her alone if he finds her useless but she thinks he might snap her neck just for the fun of it. Bonnie is okay with that if it means he'll let her go.

She notices Kol rummaging through her bag and she knows that her anger is irrational but she can't help but be mad at him for telling on her.

"You're a rent-a-witch now? What's your rate Bennett?" Kol wiggles his eyebrows at her and despite Bonnie's resolve to ignore him she rolls her eyes at him. He is looking through her phone, checking out her internet history and the ad she has left on Craiglist.

Stefan snorts. It was ironic that the others could have easily tracked her down via the internet instead of going through the trouble with another witch. But Bonnie is the one with common sense.

"Isn't that beneath you? You're a Bennett witch for god's sake." Klaus isn't as enthusiastic as he was about imprisoning the witch now that he has her. Her presence is rather unremarkable and he is unable to detect any power from her and the fact that she is a witch for hire on Craiglist ... one can only sink so low so as to associate one's self with such a person. Her appearance does nothing for him as he looks at her in disdain. Bonnie is barefooted and clad in the motel's bathrobe with unbecoming bed hair. In fact, he sniffs, she smells of alcohol and sleep. He feels like Kol has lied to him, that it was another witch and not this Bennett sell-out. "With your power you can do wonders but instead you are what? Communing with the dead and banishing poltergeists? I have to admit though it is an upgrade from being the Salvatores' personal slave-"

Bonnie bristles at Klaus' words.

"-at least you're paid."

She clenches her nails deep into her palm.

"Bonnie Bennett. You're not worthy of the Bennett name. You're a sell-out. A pushover. You don't have the potency of your ances-" The vase on her bedside cracks and the water inside spills and ignite. Kol hastily leaps away from the bed which has caught on fire.

"Shut up."

Klaus stands up and nears her, he's sensing a sudden rise of power emitting from her. It comes and goes and it dawns on him that she is holding it back. Klaus eyes her with gleaming interest and Bonnie knows that she has just sabotaged herself. She closes her eyes tirelessly before opening them to stare dejectedly at Stefan. He is looking back at her with a blank look on his face and Bonnie thinks in her previous live she would attempt to appeal at his humanity but that was before. Now Stefan is not as kind.

"What do you want Klaus?"

He smiles at her directness." In exchange for your freedom ... a partnership with m-"

"No" she doesn't even wait for him to finish. Her days partnering with vampires are over.

"I find you rather … peculiar Bonnie. You refuse to work with me yet you have no reservations with fucking mister undead over there. Your priorities are rather _twisted_ even for you."

Bonnie shrugs. She is not affected by what Klaus is trying to imply. Having a one night stand with a vampire does not require any trust or relationship. It may be in a spur of the moment but at least she is in control of her decision. Working with vampires though is another different matter. She resents working with them. Vampires show no loyalty. Her face sours at the memories of being pushed around by the Salvatore brothers and Klaus and she can feel her magic prickles.

Klaus is annoyed at Bonnie for rejecting him so easily. Was she so against him to not even consider his proposal? He can't tell whether it's him or was it because of what he is that makes her disliked him so much. He thinks it is him because she did slept with Kol but then again judging by the look on her face and her history with vampires it may be because of the latter.

"You don't need to worry witch, one partnership in exchange for your freedom. Maybe you'll even choose to stay afterwards." Klaus smirks at Bonnie's scowling face "Get ready. I'll see you at the Manor in an hour. If you're good I'll even write you a cheque" shards of the broken vase pieces flies towards Klaus but he sidesteps to avoid it. "Now, now, behave Miss Bennett. I understand that you are not keen on returning to Mystic Falls but I do think it's time for you to confront your past especially since you did flee like a coward. Stefan, watch over her. Kol. "

Bonnie's seething with anger as Klaus leave. She sees Kol and Stefan watching her and she snapped a "what!" at them before turning to isolate herself in the bathroom.

"Don't try escaping love! We'll only hunt you down! You know Nik, he's into the thrill of the chase" Kol hollers from behind the door. He is only met with a silence and he thinks it's such a shame really that she is ignoring him. Bonnie was so much more fun when she was biting back.

"Alright Stefan, all this business is making me hungry. I'll see you and the witch later. I'm in need of a _bite_."

Stefan sits himself on the chair Bonnie occupied earlier. He can hear Bonnie cursing in the bathroom and he can't help but grins to himself.

* * *

Stefan decided to invade her privacy once she has finished with her shower. If he was expecting to catch her mortified he was greatly mistaken. Bonnie is no longer the naive 18 year old girl he thinks that she is. She is a 22 year old woman and she's comfortable with her sexuality and is aware of the impact she has on men now. She can feel Stefan hungrily lapping up her appearance as she steps out of the shower. Bonnie purposely brushed past him to retrieve her clothes. He turns to follow her and sits on the bed as he watches her drop her towel. His eyes widens at the tattoo of the Wicca symbol inked near her right ribs. His eyes shift to watch her slowly slipping into her leather pants. Stefan feels himself hardens at the manner in which she's dressing up. It was erotic and it turned him on despite the fact that she was covering herself. She wrinkles at the smell of her shirt and opt to just wear her denim jacket over her corset bra. She seats herself next to Stefan and begins to lace her combat boots. Stefan slips from his position to kneel in front of her and works on lacing her other shoe. Bonnie drops her hand from her boots to trail her hands on his upper arms and neck. She is tilting his head so that he's looking at her and she draws her breath at the look in his eyes. She kneels on the floor with him and brushes her lips against his neck, moving slowly against his ears and then against his jaw line. Her hand is in his hair and she tugs, liking the growl that comes out from his mouth. Her lips are brushing against his now and Stefan decides to close in for a kiss.

That's when Bonnie sets his brain on fire and snaps his neck with her magic.

Good riddance.

* * *

She is driving as fast as she can. She has cast a spell on herself to throw off her scent and confused Stefan but she can feel her magic already waning. She has given herself at least about five to ten minutes head start but she is not sure as to how long she has. Stefan is on human blood now so he is faster and stronger. She's passing a sign informing her that she's leaving town and Bonnie is about to breathe a sigh of relief but fuck Stefan is standing in the middle of the road and he looks seriously pissed. Bonnie knows better than to drive into Stefan despite how appealing it sounds because that would be like driving into a wall and she would only hurt herself so she releases the gas pedal and brings the car smoothly to a stop. Stefan is in his full vampire mode and Bonnie decides that with her lack of power, not retaliating would be the smartest move.

Stefan is furious that Bonnie manages to one up him and he is even angrier at himself for falling for her ruse. She is waiting in the car and he speeds at her and drags her out to pin her. Her arm is twisted against her back and she makes no move to struggle. He smiles at her understanding that he is the one with the advantage now and she is trapped underneath him.

"Pull another move like that and I'll personally make sure to be the one to snap your neck." He exerts more force on her at her silence. "Understand?"

Bonnie grits her teeth at the pain and nodded.

"Get in the car."

She glares at him but does as he says and slid in the passenger seat. Stefan gets in next to her and starts the engine. They are driving in silence at first and she rather it be that way but Stefan is curious at her return despite being mad at her so he is the first one to break the silence.

"You've changed. I like how you look now." His hand reaches out to touch her hair. She has kept it long and left it to curl naturally. Stefan likes the wildness of it. He feels that it suits her better than the flat and boring hairstyle she has always worn. Bonnie grunts and slapped his hand away. He only laughs.

"Feisty too, I like that in a girl. I'm here if you get bored with Kol" Stefan glanced at her suggestively.

"I'm not into Elena's leftovers. Tell me Stefan, is that why you are in Mystic Falls after all this years. Still waiting for her to run back to you?" Stefan's eyes harden. He stops the car just to look at her.

"Touché Bennett. Mystic Falls has always been my home even before I've met Elena. Unlike you, I am not a coward. Why should I leave just because Elena chose someone else over me?."

Bonnie only sneers at him and turns away. "You don't know me."

"You keep telling yourself what you have to." Stefan gives up talking to her when she's pointedly decided on ignoring him for the rest of the journey.

Bonnie feels her throat dries as she looks out of the window. The scenery was becoming distantly familiar to her and that could only mean that they were nearing Mystic Falls soon. The streets are empty when they reached 20 minutes later and it is only a little after 6:30 so it is still too early for a sleepy town like Mystic Falls and Bonnie is grateful for that. She is not keen on a reunion with her ex-best friends. She feels the sudden spiked in the air when they nears the Mikaelson's and Bonnie knows a barrier spell when she sensed one. Klaus has her trapped here.

* * *

Klaus was the one to open the door. "You're late. What happened to your neck?"

Stefan grimaces when he catches sight of himself in the mirror. There were red marks on his neck from where Bonnie had snapped him. He is impressed though that the mark still lingers.

"Bonnie."

"Oh?"_ Interesting_. Klaus eyes zooms in on Bonnie as she morosely trails in from behind Stefan. "You've clean up nicely." He takes in Bonnie's appearance and now he is beginning to recognize the semblance of the bad witch that Kol has claimed to shag. His eyes settle on a scar near her clavicle. He moves towards her and reaches out to touch it when he finds himself crashing into the wall. She is shaking with anger now and it's the rush of power she emitted which excites him.

"Don't touch me!" She is already sick of them. She is sick of vampires and Mystic Falls and of people pushing her around, talking down at her and touching her without her consent. There is a reason why she left and it was exactly because of this.

"That's the spirit Bonnie, let your anger out. Show me how angry you are" Klaus baits her. He is keen on pushing her buttons to see her lose control. She's breathing in heavily now and he's disappointed when he feels her reigning in her control.

"One assignment Klaus, one assignment and you let me free."

* * *

Rebekah is painting her nails in her room when she hears the loud crash but can't be bothered to check on it. She reckons its Nik and Kol having their usual row. Life in Mystic Falls has been rather dull lately that Nik and Kol has resorted to picking on each other for daily entertainment. Her lips curled at the memory of the last official drama they had and as always it revolves around _Elena. _Her witchy friend had left town abruptly and she went into hysterics involving everyone around her.

Rebekah ponders about leaving Mystic Falls herself but gives up on that idea. She has always led quite the nomadic life during her time as a vampire and secretly treasures what she has now. Just being here with Nik, Kol and Stefan makes her happy. It has been a long time since she has an actual home with an actual family to return to. Sure Nik and Kol always argue all the time and Stefan has his temperamental moments but they are together now and somehow Rebekah feels that it is not only her whom secretly wants this. She is closing her eyes and lying on her bed when she picks up on a slow steady heartbeat and soft gets up to follow the sound and what she sees in the guestroom surprises her.

Bonnie is fast asleep in the bed. Rebekah reaches out to touch her on impulse to see if she was real when Nik's voice stills her.

"Leave her alone Rebekah."

She follows her brother out of the room and closes the door behind her before confronting him.

"Why is she _here_ Nik?!"

"It's none of your business really."

"It is my business! Because knowing you, you're probably planning something stupid like reviving your hybrid army or- " she caught him folding his arms in a defensive position "You are aren't you?! Give it up Nik! There is no cure! Just for once can you not be so bloody selfish! You're going to ruin everything again! You got us!"

"… It's not the same Rebekah." He replies softly not looking at her.

Rebekah slapped him.

"After all we have been through… and finally when we managed to have this… I thought you'd-" her voice wavers and breaks. He reaches out to touch her but she flinches.

"Bekah-"

_"Don't."_

Klaus punches the wall.

* * *

Bonnie opens her eyes and sighs once she hears Klaus walks away. Welcome back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews. It's a pleasant surprise and encourages me to write more- I wasn't expecting any really since writing isn't my forte but I vaguely have an idea on where this is probably headed now so I'm just as excited. Just to clarify, currently there is no Silas or The Five. I'm no longer up to date with the TVD series so I have no idea what is going on with_ that_ storyline. I'm a fan of Bonnie though so I'm _just_ slightly aware of her scenes and loving the Kennett moments so I'm changing the pairings to Kol x Bonnie. It's not final though because I'm a multiple Bonnie shipper and Kat Graham has amazing chemistry with everyone. What can I say, I'm a fan. And finally don't forget to leave any comments or reviews, it definitely helps me a lot. Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

_They are on the dance floor dancing to the rhythm of the music, lost in the current sea of bodies and the pleasant state of intoxication. Bonnie thinks it is the most fun they ever had since Elena's transition to a vampire and her siring to Damon and she thinks that it will be okay. They will get through this together just the three of them. Elena, Caroline, Bonnie. The Holy Trinity. It's the three of them against the world…_

Bonnie blinks wearily as she awakes from her sleep. It's been a long time since she last dreamt of Caroline and Elena but she is not really surprised at the recent development. Now is not the time to reminisce about lost friendships though. She has other pressing matter to attend to, one that currently involves escaping from this fucking place.

Bonnie knows that for a barrier spell to be lifted she has to fulfill the specific terms of the spell. She is guessing that the terms of the spell are set by Klaus and judging from yesterday's row between Rebekah and Klaus it involves hybrids. Bonnie grits her teeth at Klaus' typical evil plan. She is not going to waste her time and magic on that. Bonnie knows another way of lifting a barrier spell. It is a means considered taboo amongst her kind because it involves killing the witch whom cast the barrier spell but the witch had it coming. Killing would be the easy part though. The hard part would be tracing back to the power source and Bonnie may require some … help. She thinks that Kol is her only hope but she is not thrilled at that idea since he is the reason why she is here in the first place.

She is exiting the room when she runs into Kol and he grins at the sight of her and Bonnie automatically scowls.

"Oh don't sulk little witch it ruins your beauty" he teased.

She knows better than to engage Kol in any sorts of conversation but Kol always has a way of getting underneath her skin with his little comments and smirks. She is ignoring him but he is not letting her go so easily. Kol slings his arm around Bonnie and steers her to walk with him.

"Isn't this great witch? You, me, alcohol and _sex_" he purposely whispers into her ear.

Bonnie gives him a pointed stare. "You can't be serious if you think I'm going to have sex with you again. I wouldn't be stuck here if it weren't for you."

"You can't push all the blame on me Bonnie, besides if memory serves me right … "K-Kol!" he imitates her "more, more! Harder please!""

Bonnie hits him in the chest. "You just couldn't have kept your mouth _shut_. And fuck off I didn't say that."

"You will be tonight."

"Over my dead body Kol" Bonnie deadpans.

He inches closer to her and bears his fangs. "That can be arranged."

Bonnie rolls her eyes and pushes him away only to have him grabbed her.

"Let go of me" Bonnie warns him, she thinks it is a given that she is on her own. Asking help from Kol would only worsened her situation.

"Why are you so uptight Sweetheart? Where is fun Bonnie? I want her back. "

"Not when my life is on the line!" Bonnie growls and gives him an aneurysm. He falters for a bit and makes to attack her only to be interrupted by a cough.

"Aren't we awfully close now?" Rebekah looks at them and is scrutinizing them closely "she's your amazing fuck last night Kol?"

Kol smirks and Bonnie groans.

* * *

It took Rebekah awhile to get rid of Kol. He left rather reluctantly only when Rebekah threatened to tell on him to Nik and Stefan. They are in her room now and Bonnie looks on edge. Rebekah just hopes that nothing gets broken or set on fire. Bonnie is not the witch Rebekah vaguely remembers encountering once before, bullied and broken by Nik to unlink the spell between them. Instead she is older (and with better fashion sense) and Rebekah's able to sense- stronger. She suddenly feels old.

"I don't want you here, so can you just leave" Rebekah makes a shooing motion with her hand.

"I could if I would; I am not here because I want to be. Klaus has me trapped" Bonnie scoffs.

Rebekah shoots Bonnie a pitiful look. Things have not changed after all.

Bonnie notices the look Rebekah gave her and her temper flares. "You'll never get your happily ever after. Not when your own brother still does not trust you enough to want to revive his hybrids."

Rebekah feels herself flushed at Bonnie's words. Apparently the witch heard the row between Nik and her. She slams Bonnie into the wall. "Take it back! You have no idea! No idea at all! Nik trust us! He trusts me!" She is infuriated by Bonnie's words even more so because she feels like it's the truth. Bonnie only smiles nastily at her before lifting her hand and clenching it.

Rebekah suddenly feels as if she was soaked in vervain. She howls and let go of Bonnie. "Stop it! Stop! "She clutches her face and hisses.

"Touch me again and I'll make sure to permanently disfigure your face as well" Bonnie threatens "Say it Rebekah."

"I won't touch you. I promise." She is unsure as to how Bonnie manages to get caught in the first place if she is this strong. The pain subsidies and she feels her face for burns. They are both breathing heavily now- her recovering from the pain and Bonnie from the adrenaline.

"I think I may like you" she said.

"Then maybe you can help me."

Rebekah cocks an eyebrow.

* * *

Bonnie has to be insane asking Rebekah of all people for help but desperate times calls for desperate measures. Rebekah has agreed to help her expose the witch behind the barrier spell since it means the faster Bonnie is gone the sooner Rebekah can have her semblance of a happily ever after without having to deal with the tricky hybrid issue.

They are in Klaus' study room and Bonnie is both amazed and revolted at the vast collection of grimores Klaus has.

"The witches have a thing for him as well. Those are copies of grimores Nik's received from them."

"And they willingly gave it to him?"

Rebekah shrugs. Bonnie does not understand how these witches could have so willingly given away their secrets to him. Bonnie knows that she is no saint. She did have sex with Kol and she is partnering with a vampire to kill one of her own kind but Bonnie feels that this is the worst betrayal any witch could have done.

"Don't be so disgusted love, maybe someday you'll present me with one. Besides, there may already be a Bennett grimore somewhere in there."

Bonnie turns at the sound of Klaus' voice.

"Nik! Stefan!"

"I see you have made friends Bekah"

"I was just showing her around."

"Well run along now, I have … _business_ to attend to with Bonnie."

Rebekah pursed her lips.

Klaus noticed her displeasure and nodded to Stefan. "Stefan, why don't you bring Rebekah out? It is such a lovely day."

Stefan rolls his eyes at Klaus. He was looking forward to antagonize Bonnie but did as he was told and pulled Rebekah along with him. Bonnie watches as Stefan whispers something into Rebekah's ears and she giggled. Bonnie does not miss the way Stefan hand lingers on Rebekah's hip and she thinks that there was truth in Stefan's words. That maybe he was truly over Elena. The door closed after them and Bonnie already misses Rebekah. She gathers herself and folded her arms.

Klaus purposely nears her and let his height towers over her easily. Bonnie was such a petite creature. His eyes sweep over her and settle on her lips. He takes notice of the way it crooks slightly to the right and decides that he likes the way it appears to give her a bit of a smirk even though she was glaring at him in despise. He lets his hand trails on her hips and slowly moves up to her waist. He feels her stiffened and her powers flare. He brings his face nearer to her so that they were only inches apart. He is pleased when she does not cower.

"Stefan tells me you were a handful yesterday" he tells her softly. "He said that you were quite the little troublemaker. Purposefully leading him on …" his hand creeps underneath her shirt; her skin is warm and pleasurable to touch "seduced him" he draws a pattern on her back "and then snapped his neck." Klaus digs his nail into her skin."Let me warn you witch, if you try to fuck with me…" he drag his nails "I'll make sure you beg for more." His nail breaks the surface of her skin and Bonnie suddenly has him on his knees.

He grunts at the sudden force and the feel of his bone breaking. He feels an unpleasant familiarity at the pain and it's when he howls and his heart starts to beat agonizingly fast that it hits him; the pain is akin to the pain of a werewolf's transition. Bonnie is making him experienced the pain that he as a hybrid, had mastered. He is laughing and tearing at the same time. The Bennett witch has him captivated with her power. He glances at her, at the manic look in her eyes and he thinks that she is a sight to behold when she loses control. The pain lessens and he noticed the momentarily confusion that crosses her face at his laughing.

Bonnie staggers backwards. She is starting to feel exhausted and suddenly remembers she has yet to eat.

Klaus waits awhile before getting on to his feet.

"Impressive." He approaches his grimore collections and pulls one from the shelves."This was Esther's. There is a number of chapters regarding the hybrid curse. Some information I know and some, which requires a ... witch's knowledge. I want you to figure out a way for me to get my hybrids back. Now that the useless Elena is a vampire, I need another source. Also there seems to be a decline in my hybrids over these recent years." Klaus noticed Bonnie twitched at his words. He chuckles unpleasantly; he had a suspicion that it was her doing. "Now get to work."He shoves the grimore in her hands brusquely and is about to leave when she grabs his arm. Their skin burns at the contact and Klaus looked at her expectantly.

"That witch. That witch whom you've had cast the barrier spell. Tell me her name."

He smiles spitefully at her.

"I believe her name was Lucy. I believe I have her grimore if you're interested."

Bonnie feels her stomach drop.

"Lucy … Bennett?"

Klaus only winks and removes her hand from his arm.

"See you Bonnie."

The windows in the study room cracked.

* * *

Kol whistles at the glasses littering the study room. Bonnie is lying in the middle of the mess and she looks like she has suffered from a nervous breakdown. He knows the proper thing to do was to leave Bonnie alone but he is Kol and he has always been improper. He steps over the broken glasses to her and sees that she has her eyes closed. He has an obnoxious comment ready on the tip of his tongue but Bonnie interrupts him.

"I hate your fucking brother."

Kol feels a grin forming on his face. He is already amused as to where this conversation is headed.

"I just want to burn him alive and fucking chop his heart into tiny pieces and staked him with the fucking dagger." The lamp on the table suddenly explodes.

"Temper, temper Bonnie."

Bonnie snorts; she's not sure what to think of Kol minding to her about her anger. She deserves to be angry.

"Don't you fucking hate him sometimes Kol?" She feels Kol beside her.

"Then how about revenge?"

Bonnie finally opens her eyes to peer at him. Kol is offering his hands to her and she does not hesitate to take it.

* * *

Kol has Bonnie wrecked Klaus bedroom with his bat. He is egging her on and encouraging her and Bonnie is actually enjoying herself.

She is seated in the middle of Klaus' bed eating fries and sipping a can of beer while flipping through his sketchbook. She pauses when she comes across a drawing of Caroline and suddenly she is not that hungry anymore.

"He's going to kill you for that." Kol comments as the ketchup drips from the fries and stains the drawing. Bonnie grimaced at the accidental bloody effect her ketchup left. Kol is lying next to Bonnie drinking from a blood bag.

"As if this is worse than what you've done to his paintings." Bonnie looks at the gaping hole Kol had made in the canvas with his bat.

"I'm family, he'll let it slide. You, on the other hand ..." Kol mimes a blade slitting his throat.

"He's going to kill me anyway once I figure out how to make his hybrid army."

"True."

"You're charming."

Kol gave her a bloody grin. Bonnie used her thumb to wipe the blood at the corner of his lips but finds that she's only it making it worse... He looks at her with dark eyes and Bonnie feels herself breathing heavily. She is not even closed to being tipsy and they are lying in Klaus' bed and it is a crazy thing to do but she has been reckless ever since she is here and she has nothing else to lose.

"Do you want to have sex?"

Kol looks delighted. He never turns down sex. His eye widens in glee when Bonnie moves to straddle him and makes to remove her shirt. His eyes linger on her tattoo and he reaches to trace it with his fingers.

"I'm disappointed that Stefan saw this before me."

"Seriously?" She does not like where Kol is headed with this.

"He also tells me about how you kissed him." Kol is looking at her in a rather petulant manner and it is enough to make her come to her senses.

"I did not! Are you jealous?" Bonnie gets up to move away from him but Kol flips her over with his strength and speed so that now she's underneath him.

"No, I just like being the first." He leans down to bite her lips and kisses her roughly. Bonnie struggles against him but he only smiles and slipped his tongue in to taste her. She gags at the taste of blood but he's coaxing her with his tongue and she finds herself giving into him. Kol breaks the kiss and smirks.

"Let's see if I can make you ask for more..."

* * *

Rebekah is in a rather foul mood despite her date with Stefan because Nik had chosen to interrupt them them in the middle of their make-out session. She is even more pissed that Stefan has no problems ditching her and did not allow her to tag along. Rebekah thinks it is because Nik doesn't trust her. She is stomping over to her bedroom when she hears moans from Nik's room. She paused, unsure of what is happening. Nik was out and the only person she knows who dares enter his room is Kol. She is tempted to let Kol ruins Nik's room but annoying Kol and the slut he is with was just as appealing. Her jaws drop when she sees that it's Bonnie. Kol is nibbling and grazing his teeth on Bonnie's ear and his hand is hidden in between her legs. Bonnie is mewling and her scent is distracting. Rebekah stomps over to them to tug roughly on Kol's hair.

"Fuck! Rebekah! Get lost!"

Bonnie groans at the loss of Kol's fingers but sits up hastily when she sees Rebekah.

"What in bloody hell do you think you are doing?!"

"I was obviously pleasuring Bonnie. Unless you want to join us and have a go? She's quite the nympho in bed."

Rebekah feels her face burns. She's far from conservative when it comes to sex but she draws the line at an orgy with her siblings. Sure she flirts with everyone, her siblings included, but it's within a certain boundary. Kol though seems to have no line.

"In Nik's room?! Are you insane?"

"Just go away Rebekah or stay if you prefer." He frowns when he hears the rustling clothes and he turns to see Bonnie dressing up. "Come on Bonnie where are you going? We're not done yet!"

"I'm not doing the walk of shame in front of Klaus" Bonnie says incredulously.

"Bonnie!"

Rebekah follows Bonnie to her room leaving Kol to sulk on his own.

"Are you and Kol a thing now?"

"No!" Bonnie answers in disbelief. "It's just sex."

Rebekah gives Bonnie's an appraising stare.

"What?"

"Kol never shags the same person twice."

"Classy."

"No, I'm serious Bonnie. I can't help you leave if you're not trying and just shagging Kol instead, are you sure you are not here because of h-"

"I AM TRYING! " Bonnie winced "it's just that …" Bonnie sighs with her hands in her face. "I don't think I can handle it if Lucy sold me out."

Rebekah looks at Bonnie blankly.

"Lucy Bennett. I asked Klaus earlier. He's not confirming or denying whether it is Lucy Bennett but …" She clears her throat before continuing "I may be ready to kill another witch but this … this changes everything and I know it's stupid because I only met her once but she's still… a Bennett witch. "

Rebekah sits herself next to Bonnie; she's unsure of what to say. She thinks that she understands how Bonnie feels because at the end of the day Rebekah doesn't think that she can kill her family no matter what because they are all that she has left."Is that why you chose to leave instead of killing Elena?"

Bonnie throws her a sharp glance. It annoys her to no end that Elena's always the reason why people think she leaves.

"She's not worth the trouble" Bonnie answers flatly. Rebekah laughs pleased at Bonnie's answer. A comfortable silence fell between them and Bonnie clears her throat again after a while.

"I'm going to at least pretend and try to get to work with Klaus hybrids."

"Oh- alright I'll just go" Rebekah paused before she goes. "Bonnie? If you have trouble killing Lucy- If, she did betray you, I can" she offers.

Bonnie smiles wryly and shook her head "The spell will only be lifted if she dies by magic but thanks anyway." She turns to the grimore on the desk and flips to a random page. She's not amused when it lands to the chapters on hybrids.

* * *

**I know that I said I stopped watching TVD period but I can't help it. Currently I'm just keeping tabs on Bonnie's storyline through the Bonnie tag on tumblr but even that is killing me! I abhor how everyone treats her on the show and I'm just ahdskjak with Plec and the CW. And this is late but Kol is dead and it was never a canon ship to begin with but at least they were flirting in their few scenes together. And oh god my hatred for Damon now makes me not want to include a Bamon but I'll try to because I hate TV Klaus as much but I'm still writing him. But my heart aches and I can't wait for this show to get cancelled but not before Kat lands herself another TV contract preferably not with CW or Plec. **

**TL;DR **

**I'm upset by the current state of TVD (you'd thought I'd be used to it by now but no) and it's not supposed to but it is affecting my mood and my writing. Also, hopefully my story is making sense but at this rate I think it has more logic than the show. I'm going to try and reply to any questions or clarify any doubt regarding the story so don't forget to drop a review or a feedback. Because I write impromptu and without any proper planning, there may be some contradiction in my story so don't hesitate to tell me so that I can try and sort it out. Thank you for reading!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going to kill you!"

Kol is greeted with a punch to his face. He can hear the sound of his nose breaking and though he is bleeding profusely he can't help but smile. He had expected his brother to flip out at the state of his room and his reaction did not disappoint. Kol is not going to make it any easier for Klaus though, there is a struggle as Kol fight backs. He delivers a kick to Klaus's stomach but Klaus only stumbles. He aims for Kol and manages to twist both his arms backward.

"I told you to stay the fuck away from my room!"

Kol laughs and Klaus twist harder "and you think it's funny!"

Kol grimaces before gritting " loosen up Nik you are always so uptight. We were just having a bit of fun." He feels Klaus loosen his grip.

"We?" Klaus' voice was dangerously soft.

Shit. Bonnie was going to kill him if Klaus wasn't.

"Oh just the witch and me." Kol might as well have his fun if he's going to be punished. "And you'd might want to change your duvet since we did shagged on your bed. She is a keeper that Bon- Bloody hell you twat! You fucking broke my arm!"

Klaus not only broke his arm, he had dislocated it.

"You're lucky it's only your arm."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Teaching the witch a lesson."

Klaus is angry at Kol but he is even more incensed at Bonnie for daring to defy him. He had expected for Bonnie to go against him but not on this level. This was not only ridiculously aggravating, this was insulting.

"Witch! You dare do this to me!" He slams her door open and catches sight of Bonnie haphazardly waking from sleep among papers and grimore. She is dazed and confused at first until she caught sight of him. Klaus sees panic in her eyes and suddenly he is thrown out of the room and the door closes on him. He turns the handle to find it locked and hits the door furiously."Unlock this door right now!" He is greeted with silence. Klaus listens, he can hear Bonnie pacing back and forth but makes no moves to answer the door. Klaus decides against destroying the door- though he is angry with her he's not going to cause further damage to his property. He gives the door a hard kick. "This is child's play witch! I'm going to make you regret this!"

Bonnie is still silent. She is ignoring him, the nerve of that witch. He tries the handle but withdraws his hand at the sudden heat. "You think this will stop me? You can't stay locked in there forever!" he shouts.

"Some of us are trying to sleep!"

Klaus turns and is greeted by the sight of an angry Rebekah.

"Tell her to open the bloody door!"

Rebekah only sniffs at him and shakes her head haughtily. "Like as if she is going to listen to me. Besides you should have locked your room if you did not want anyone to enter."

"You can't seriously be taking her side! If this is about me interrupting Stefan and you get over it."

"You have her trapped here against her will! Of course she is going to retaliate Nik! And maybe if you learn to respect other people's privacy this wouldn't have happened. Good night."

Klaus scowls at the back of Rebekah. This was exactly why he needed his hybrids back. Hybrids did as they were told. Siblings on the other hand dared to defy him. They even fraternized with the enemy. He tries the door again and burns his hand.

"Witch!"

* * *

Bonnie knows that actions have consequences but recently she has been conveniently ignoring them. She unconsciously wrings her hand. It was fun being able to rile Klaus after his constant harassment but she should really start to think twice about the results of her actions from now onwards. Nothing to lose her ass; her life is on the line. Sure she thinks that he is at least willing to keep her alive for the sake of his hybrids but there were still other more willing witches at his disposal. She is reminded of Lucy Bennett and the mirror shatters at her anger.

"You are out of control."

Bonnie feels her heart jumps. Stefan is standing at the balcony watching her in amusement. Bonnie sighs and chastised herself for not sensing him. She needs to start paying attention if Stefan is taking her by surprise. He strolls into the room and props himself on the bed.

" You seem tensed. We could try to release some of your tension" he leers at her.

Bonnie shoots him a look of contempt. She finds herself disliking Stefan more and more the longer time she spent in his company. This Stefan reminds her so much of Damon and it was nauseating. "Get lost Stefan, Elena is not going to come running back to you just because you're acting like Damon."

An annoyed look creeps on his face. "And I told you I don't give a fuck about Elena."

Bonnie raises an eyebrow at him. She does not believe that he is over her because he looks too affected to not care. Unless… "Do you miss him Stefan?" Her lips curled as Stefan stills. "Does acting like him helps you to remember Stefan? Or is being an asshole just a natural Salvatore trait? I heard that your father was a rather unpleasant man himself."

Anger flashed in Stefan's eyes but Bonnie continues "you may be okay with Elena choosing Damon over you but you can't handle him choosing her instead, can you? No wonder you stayed! Can't have Damon to be your brother so Klaus will d-"

"SHUT UP!"

She's not finished when Stefan knocks her to the ground. She knows that she has touched a nerve and should stop talking but it's the first time she has made Stefan loses control and it feels so damn good. Screw consequences. Bonnie laughs out loud, Stefan was right, she is out of control. She feels his hand creeping to her neck to but she's not quite done yet.

"It's quite ironic really… that in the end love turns out to be a vampire's greatest weakness. And you're a fucking ripper! But then again, Klaus is as desperate with his attempt to build himself a hybrid family, it's pathetic. I am not surprised that he did not bother to have you under his compulsion. It's because you're not enough for him Stefan, you will never be enough. Never for Elena, never for Damon, never for Klaus."

He squeezes her neck but she only stares at him unflinchingly, she won't cower under his gaze. Bonnie is not worried about dying, she has her magic on hand. Stefan increases the pressure but Bonnie still does nothing. He can hear her heart beats calmly as if she's not worried about her own death. He falters at her reaction and let her go. Bonnie closes her eyes to catch her breath. She is alone when she opens them.

* * *

Despite still being furious with Bonnie, Klaus has managed to compose himself. He refuses to give in to her and loses his cool, though Klaus is annoyed by her action he is not going to let her distract him from having her complete his task. Bonnie would be stupid to think that he will let her walk away just because she annoys him so much. She can postpone the task for however long she likes, Klaus can wait. A deal is a deal and if Bonnie refuses to solve his hybrid issue she is welcomed to remain with him forever. Klaus finishes his drink and is about to leave the pub when he sees Damon Salvatore. He narrows his eyes at him as Damon notices him and approaches him.

"If it isn't the lonely big bad wolf."

Klaus rolls his eyes at him. If Klaus had his way the world would be free of Damon Salvatore. Unfortunately Damon is related to Stefan so Klaus learns to tolerate him even if it was just barely.

"The mistress let you out to play?".

Damon glares at Klaus before biting back "Elena's not back yet from her trip with Caroline. Barbie didn't tell you where they went? Oh yeah wait, because she dumped you. It's not your business to know."

Another time, Klaus would have been furious at Damon for ever mentioning Caroline but now he discovers that he does not care.

Caroline had reminded him of Tatiana in her vivaciousness to embrace life at its fullest. He had initially pursued her for the thrill- and what a challenge Caroline had been, but soon he felt himself developing actual feelings for her. Caroline had made him felt human again in a long time and it was a peculiar feeling.

She finally gave in to him once Tyler left Mystic Falls and was out of the picture and though their relationship was romantic and passionate it lasted only for a year. Klaus loved being with Caroline but hated how it made him seemed weak and needy. He kept her at an arms length and refused to trust her completely. Caroline grew tired of the distant between them and had decided to leave him. He had been devastated and hurt and was tempted to compel her to stay but he will be damned if he were to sink that low. Klaus thinks about Caroline a lot ever since she had left him but now, Klaus frowns; all he could think of was that goddamn witch.

Damon is bored at Klaus lack of reaction to his jibes. Usually Klaus would react aggressively but now he's only sitting passively. Damon shrugs to himself and thinks that there is no point in staying if Klaus is not riled up for his amusement. He makes to leave when Klaus mentions something interesting.

"Are they still searching for her? The Bennett witch?

Damon paused to look at Klaus questioningly. It is not everyday that Klaus shows an interest in Bonnie. It is also not everyday that Bonnie's name is mentioned ever since she went missing. Damon thinks back to the mess Bonnie had inadvertently created with her sudden departure. Elena had opt to switch her humanity to deal with the pain of losing her 'sister' and Damon had been the one to deal with her grief.

Bonnie's leaving had not only given him a lot of Elena-related grief but it had also made him uncomfortably realized how much Bonnie means to him. Bonnie has always been the one to keep him in line and now that she is gone he has no one. Stefan is no longer talking to him and Elena is _different_ as a vampire. He thinks it is because of the sire bond Elena's opinion and judgement is clouded by his.

Damon loves Elena but now he wonders if that is enough for him. Before, he thinks that he could survive if it was just the two of them but now that his whole world has dwindled down to only him and her, he finds it too stifling. The fact that Elena has come to depend on him so much suffocates him even further. He can't helps to be selfish but it's not fucking fair that he finally gets Elena to love him only at the cost of everything.

Klaus clucks his tongue impatiently and Damon finds that he is still waiting for him to answer.

"No, Bon- she's made it impossible to track her down. Why are you asking by the way?"

"No reasons. But she is quite a handful isn't she? She is some piece of work."

Damon stares suspiciously at Klaus but says no more.

"Well it was nice seeing you Damon, do drop in by the manor for a chat if you would like to. That is- " Klaus grins nastily at him " when Stefan's not around. He's not fond of you is he."

Damon grimaced. He doesn't need a reminder that his own brother hates him.

* * *

Bonnie is back in Klaus study room searching for Lucy's grimore. She has decided to take a break from Klaus's assignment and try to execute her escape. If she has Lucy's grimore in hand she could then try to identify and match the magic of the barrier spell with the traces of the magic on the grimore. She wishes that there was such a thing as a summoning spell for her to find the correct grimore but tough luck. If only being a witch was as easy as in Harry Potter. She is disgruntled at Klaus' shelving system and the lack of label to identify which grimore is whose. She stops when she hears the handle of the doors turn and she wishes for it to be anyone other than Klaus.

"Have you found it?"

Rebekah.

Bonnie sighs in relief and smiles at her tiredly. Currently Rebekah is the only vampire she can trust. "No, I think it's going to take me forever to locate the grimore in this mes-" Rebekah slaps her.

Bonnie feels the sting on her cheek. Her smile disappears from her face and she looks at Rebekah in shock.

"How dare you. You have no right to say those words to Stefan. I trust him. Nik trust him. He is one of us."

Bonnie recovers from shock and scoffs at her words." You're deluded if you think that. Stefan will leave you in a heartbeat if Damon asks him to come back. You're only a temporary refuge for him."

Rebekah lets out a shriek of rage and lunges at her. Bonnie only needs to lift her hand to throw Rebekah to the side. Rebekah is not giving up and lunges at her again, this time she was too fast for her and Bonnie tumbles to the ground. They're rolling on the floor and blindly reaching out to hurt each other. Bonnie pulls at Rebekah's hair while she scratches Bonnie's cheek. A number of grimores dropped on them as they hit the shelves.

"You're a monster!"

Bonnie feels herself going lax.

"Say that again" she says softly.

Rebekah looks at her warily, there is a slight edge to Bonnie's tone which she is cautious about but Rebekah is not going to let a 22 year old witch threatened her.

"You. Are. A. Monster. We were finally a family and you come here and ruin -"

"Fuck. Off."

The lighting and lamp cracks and showers the both of them in glass pieces. Rebekah feels tiny cuts forming on her. Bonnie on the other hand is magically protected from the glass.

"Don't you dare play the victims. If it weren't for your dear brother _Nik_, Henrik would not have been dead in the first place and you fucking vermins wouldn't even exist!"

Rebekah growls, she has had enough. No one talks about her family that way and for Bonnie to even mention Henrik's name... Rebekah grabs a large piece of broken glass and plunges it into Bonnie's stomach. Bonnie let out a strain groan but continues to goad her.

"Go ahead _Bekah_, why don't you just stab me in the heart and leave me to die. Nik will forgive you won't he. He has his faith in you. You are after all _family." _ Bonnie is beginning to bleed from her nose and mouth and Rebekah feels her bloodlust rising. "It would be so easy wouldn't it? Kill the evil witch and little Bekah lives happily ever after" Bonnie is losing a lot of blood but she just won't stop. " Only catch is that your own brother doesn't care about you."

"HE DOES!" Rebekah pulls the glass from Bonnie's stomach and stabs her repeatedly in the chest. She's angry at Bonnie for saying this things to her and she is even more angry at herself for thinking that it's true.

Rebekah pulls out the glass and squeezes it tightly, the sharp edges cutting into her hand. She lets out a strangled sob, she was such a fucking mess. Bonnie is wheezing and her heartbeat is faint. Rebekah panics as Bonnie's heart slows to a stop. She quickly brings her bleeding palm to Bonnie's lip.

"Here, d-drink!" Rebekah tries forcing Bonnie to drink her blood. "No… Bonnie, Bonnie!" Rebekah shook her but to no response. "Bonnie! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Christ Rebekah what happened!" Kol burst into the room hearing his sister frantic cries. He looks on bewildered at the both of them soaked in blood. His fangs itch at the smell of Bonnie's blood and he wills his concentration on the situation at hand.

"I- we had an arguement and I stabbed her and she- she died without drinking my blood. She is dead Kol! She is dead! Nik is going to kill me! Nik won't forgive me for this! He'll think I betrayed him! Bonnie's dead!"

"She's not dead."

"What?"

"She's not dead. Listen, you can hear her heartbeat. And oh god! Look at her wound, it's healing."

Rebekah release a shaky laugh. Kol was right. She could hear Bonnie's heart beating back to life and by the look of it her wounds were slowly healing. It should be impossible but Rebekah does not care. Rebekah was saved. Bonnie was alive and Rebekah was not going to lose Nik.

* * *

It's been ages since I've updated. I had this typed out and constantly edited on my phone but that episode with Damon saying he does not gave a shit about Bonnie pisses me off so much that I did not felt like posting. The rage! And then the show made a 360 degree turn and there were some Bamon! scenes so here I am. It's crazy sad how much control the show has on my life and this is from someone who only watches the Bonnie scenes on Youtube and is trying (but failing) to quit it.

So I am kind of laughing at how I have all these vampires written as !hurt and !damaged feels but basically isn't the show just about that. We have a bit of Damon in this chapter and fingers crossed that I had him written decently. Klaroline is mentioned but I'm not going into detail with their relationship (I'm sorry but Klaroline ruins Klaus and Caroline for me and I ship Forwood/MattxCaroline oops) I enjoyed writing the bit with Bonnie and Stefan and Bonnie and Rebekah because they would make such an interesting friendship and are an attractive threesome. I'm not feeling Klonnie at the moment hence the lack of interaction between them.

I am surprised with myself with the ending of this chapter and I hope that it's not too far fetched as to where I am headed with this one. There may be a Stefan x Klaus ( x Rebekah) roadtrip to look forward to next chapter, it's not definite though since I don't have any concrete plans.

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review or just feedback me on any inconsistency in my writing or plotholes. I'll try my best to correct any error in my previous chapters before I update but sometimes I get too excited to post a new chapter (or to lazy to update) to bother with that. (灬˘╰╯˘灬) ｡･ﾟ


End file.
